


极东 | From sunset till sunrise

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 最初灵感来源出自鹅去年画的极东与海上日出
Relationships: China/Japan (Hetalia), 极东 - Relationship, 菊耀 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	极东 | From sunset till sunrise

From sunset till sunrise

幽深静谧的蓝色在车窗外不停延伸，没有边界，连沙滩也被染成灰，好像世界只留得住这样的安静。

但显然不是；本田菊扭头，眼神从海边转回至车内，怀里恋人的呼吸绵长安稳，在咫尺距离里显得更清晰。王耀半趴半坐地歪在他身上酣睡，早前转醒过一次，现在依旧睡得很沉。本田菊抱着王耀眯了会儿，睁眼后抵着车窗，目光追随着海浪的轨迹一阵晃荡，手还按在王耀背上。

肩胛骨上印着本田菊给他留下的新咬痕。指尖探寻着摸过，像确认标记，隔着薄薄衬衫感受皮肤的温热；还是担心他冷，本田菊七扭八歪地，总算又够到被不管不顾扔开的夹克，给王耀披上。

他轻轻拢了王耀的长发，又仔细把领子翻好，妥帖地让衣物抵住凉意，像极了王耀伸手替他拍拍衣领的样子；本田菊对待衣着往往细致无缺，但王耀依旧习惯如此，偶尔指尖的动作不像梳整，像调情。

但没有一次如昨日那般直接且热烈。王耀一路上都在侧头看海，停车时他转回来端详驾驶座上的本田菊，只一个对视，还没有开口，王耀突然伸出手，掠过了衬衫领子，抚在本田菊脖子上，便直接凑过去咬住唇瓣落下亲吻，干脆得连舌尖追逐都在上演邀请。

本田菊不想其他，只想落实，回吻中紧紧按住王耀。爱情的感想就是难以受控，总有超脱意外的轨迹往岔口延伸，比如突发奇想决定驶向海滨，比如欣然陪同的王耀，比如在鲜有人烟的海滨公路上因为压着恋人拥吻而按出一串喇叭声响。本田菊在这串自己一手造成的噪音后拉起王耀，亲昵却还在继续，他用汉语轻轻喊王耀全名，王耀在逐渐升温的情热里断续着回应他，在亲吻中挨着靠垫，然后是车窗。

本田菊一再难以持续温吞，像遇见涨潮，饱满的情绪因王耀的主动与配合不断升温，避无可避。其实真的很乱来，王耀的语句被顶得断断续续，只有呜咽得以维持，再就是一直紧贴的拥抱。王耀只记得被压在座椅上，彼此呼吸声像海岸来往的风，带着明显的潮气，扑过来贴近，旋即刻入皮肤纹理。湿黏的触碰无法分离，干脆持续紧靠，被推撞摇摆也并不要紧，因为知道自己并不是缥缈烟海中孤舟里的唯一乘客。

王耀仰头靠着座椅，小臂挡着额头。车外明亮刺眼的光线映在王耀身上，本田菊撑在他上方，看大片亮色铺开，间有点点淡红梅花，比海面跳跃的金光更叫人动心。他不由自主用指尖轻抚，海上的日光无法触碰，眼前的光亮却真实且和暖。王耀在沿轨迹施力的触碰下抽着气低声叫出阿菊，他没有应答，只是低头叫人放下手臂，拨开黑亮发丝，露出一双带雾的琥珀，还蓄着外头的光。

等到本田菊去拨那汗湿的鬓角碎发，又拍拍他的脸颊，王耀才终于舍得回神，眨了眼，接过本田菊递来的水。那上下滚动的喉结走的路线与滴落汗水一致，本田菊看得出神，直至王耀把瓶子一递：干什么呢？

不，没什么。他喝了水，一边应答，一边低头翻找着吃食，却不知王耀在看自己。

本田菊给他掰了块巧克力，抬头瞥见窗外灿烂云霞，立即捉住王耀的手示意他往外看——

夕照自另一头漫过来投射暖光，彩云浮动，绵延无际。从车里望去，海面摇动着橙黄缎带，逐渐映出面前东边天际的青蓝。广阔天地中有晚霞做点缀，海浪拍打做配乐，车内空间比起来太狭小，依然被由抢眼转至柔和的光照耀过。

王耀头抵车窗，另一侧就是壮丽云霞，目光却落在了恋人脸上。瞧不见斜阳，但暖色勾出发顶圆润的弧，滑至发尾，接着是线条明晰的下颌。染成的紫红变得浓稠，外面景象落入本田菊眼里碎成粼粼闪亮，平日的深潭因而显得神采生动；天色渐渐暗下去，那双眼睛的光似乎还在流转，转过来时正盯着自己，王耀便也情不自禁去碰他的鬓角，接着在那下颌线上难舍流连。本田菊安静地任他触碰，抓着那只手用力扣进指缝牵住，王耀再难忍耐潮湿氛围里的冲动，抱过去坐在了他腿上，亲吻，相拥，颠簸时紧密不分，仿佛乘着轻飘的海浪就能一路晃到天明。

而临近黎明的宁静漫长平稳。未褪的夜色掩盖过去的热度与印记，只有残余的潮湿气息作为昨日热烈的见证，因而担心稍稍一动都会挣破安宁，甚至连衣裤间偶有的摩擦都能成为噪声，也许只有安静地维持怀抱，才能让休憩更长久。本田菊自小憩醒来便没再闭眼，凝望窗外无垠海面，一秒接一分，看天色中黯淡的灰调渐渐隐去，明朗薄纱渐次跃入眼帘。

他不由自主低头蹭了蹭王耀的头发，随后替他细细捋好，一丝不苟用指尖梳过，这才放下心为王耀轻轻扎好长发，用动作摆出细小的圈，固定住拥抱。

靠在他肩窝的人终于像忍不住一般摇摇脑袋，额前垂下的发丝蹭得本田菊有些痒，他听见王耀发问，一次明知故问，略微干哑的嗓音用笑意装作了陈述：要抱这么久吗。本田菊则是闭上眼，任早前醒来时作乱胡闹的始作俑者呵出温热气息，暖意熨帖潜入皮肤躲进衣物，比外在的拥抱更令人沉醉，让本田菊只喊出王耀的名字便匆匆敛起声音，用十足的沉溺感受恋人的气息。

王耀有些藏不住笑，抵在他肩头，沉默无话；似乎有什么与外界的浪潮声同频，用鼻尖探寻，才发现是心跳，轻易引导着落下又一个吻，最后连成一串，也许岸边的足迹也由海浪的缠绵相映佐成。王耀继续懒散歪在他身上，望向车窗外真实的海浪边沿，扑闪着细碎的银白，由银白向灰蓝延伸，连接至遥不可及的天际，抖落出几不可辨的暖色。

他定睛，突然回过神来兴奋地打开车门，匆匆走了几步后回头朝跟着他出来的本田菊笑。东边天际的游云便开始变换，暖调的光彩于此刻总是急急流过，变深变浓，明艳的橘黄聚集而后稍稍退开，接着是更浓烈的小半截深红圆弧。

潮湿凉风拂面，本田菊盯着专注观赏的王耀，走近几步，王耀再次回头看了他。风吹乱长发，有些飘扬，衬着半敞衣领下干净利落的线条，因殷红亮色依稀透出浅淡的光泽，本田菊不由得眨了眨眼再睁开，海面上摇晃的波光已闪得更耀眼夺目。

王耀情不自禁深呼吸，微仰着头；本田菊站在他侧后方一步，甚至能想象出王耀此刻的神情，闭着眼，睫毛微颤，脸被映衬出淡红，也许很快，他就会念着本田菊的名字，由海浪的拍打相和。本田菊便不再移开视线，海面上起伏的彩色在余光里流转，而王耀果真又看向他，低声叫他名姓，脸上被照耀的红已带出点点金色。

红日跃出海面，敞开怀，将露出的耀眼灿金一并倾倒至海上；本田菊张开双臂，抱住了自己的太阳。

FIN.

2021-03-01


End file.
